New Home
The new capital of the Underground, and ruled by Asgore, New Home is the final location in the game before the protagonist reaches the barrier. Appearance New Home is an entirely gray setting, occupied by long corridors, and what appears to be a large city in the background. It does, however, contain the Throne Room and the Last Corridor, both of which are well-lit, brightly colored rooms, primarily yellow. Main Story New Home is entered after defeating Mettaton in the Core. It is the final area in the Underground before Asgore is confronted. Neutral Route After Mettaton EX is defeated, and Alphys warns Frisk that Asgore must die for them to be able to pass the barrier, Frisk enters New Home. A series of battles occur, starting in Asgore's Home (that bears an incredible likeness to Toriel's Home). These battles are non-combative (as the monsters do not recognize Frisk as human), but instead, they detail the well-believed history of Asriel and the first fallen child, in relation to Asgore and Toriel. It is explained that after the first human had fallen into the Underground, they were found by Asriel and treated as a second child by Asgore and Toriel, but eventually became lethally sick. The human's only wish was to see the Golden Flowers of their hometown. This, however, could not be fulfilled as no monster was strong enough to bypass the shield without a human soul. The human died, and in grief Asriel absorbed their soul, passed the barrier and returned the body of the child to the town. Believing that Asriel was the cause of the human's death, the townspeople attacked Asriel, and sustaining numerous injuries, he returned with the fallen child's body and consequently perished in the Underground. Heartbroken after losing two children, Asgore declared that all humans that fell into the Underground must be killed and have their souls collected, so as to be able to destroy the barrier after attaining Seven Human Souls. Toriel was disgusted by this, and relinquished her title of Queen and left Asgore to live in the Ruins and protect all humans that fell there. After this explanation, Frisk makes it to the Final Corridor, where Sans appears and reveals the meaning of EXP and LOVE. Additionally, he judges the protagonist based on their degree of EXP and LOVE. Depending on how many/what monsters the protagonist has killed, Sans's reaction ranges from hesitantly proud to vitriolic (especially if they killed his brother, Papyrus). After this, the protagonist confronts Asgore at the Barrier (A short detour shows a set of seven coffins, of which the closest is titled the name given to the Fallen Human). He is polite, if not friendly during the entire encounter until the protagonist decides that they have finished everything that they wish to do, and they finally fight Asgore. After defeating Asgore, the protagonist is unable to go back and must make their way to the exit. Pacifist Route In the Final Corridor, Sans praises the protagonist for not gaining any LOVE. He tells them that they will soon have their greatest challenge, but that he has confidence in them because of their determination to do the right thing. After exploring the True Lab, the protagonist will be forced into New Home, with the elevator to the Core jammed shut by vines. When the protagonist confronts Asgore, their friends intervene, stopping them from fighting. Genocide Route The protagonist encounters Flowey multiple times, starting at Asgore's Home until the Final Corridor. Functionally this is a replacement for the story of Asriel and Chara's death given on pacifistic and neutral playthroughs, featuring Flowey detailing his thoughts and feelings about his life after being resurrected as a flower with limited positive emotions and no empathy. Sans is met at the end of the path, who will confront the protagonist on their past actions and murders, and will commence the final Boss Fight of the Genocide Route. de:Neues Zuhause Category:Locations